pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 2
There you go.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:36, 16 December 2007 (CET) :Thanks, although it might be linked wrong. I'll try to fix it later. --25pxGuildof 22:43, 16 December 2007 (CET) ::It's not, I was creating the page lol.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:45, 16 December 2007 (CET) :::Lol, alright. Thanks for offering your total pro 1337ness to my userpage talk. --25pxGuildof 22:51, 16 December 2007 (CET) ::::Your new sig image is too big. 19px, please. I'd change my sig to rep kwanza.. but I'm uber lazy. cedave ( _buildpage) 07:37, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::How about now? I think it looks fine. I hope the end doesn't offend anyone... --20pxGuildof 22:12, 17 December 2007 (CET) Hi, this is in reply to your put a PvX:WELL tag on my "Practiced Choker" Build. I didn't notice the other build, but the other build doesn't have all the information from my build, so i think a merge would be more suited. Should i just add more info to the other build? Rylix 08:53, 17 December 2007 (CET) :Well, the original one was aimed at HA. This one is aimed at PvE. I'd suggest bringing up a PvE tag with the original author and ask if you can add a set of guidelines PvE wise. I'm pretty sure it has to be re-tested if it is going through PvE. --20pxGuildof 22:12, 17 December 2007 (CET) :Your sig rocks!!! Make it green and red though for christmas--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:42, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::But that wouldn't fit into the theme of the sig. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 19:43, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::Yeah. Anyway, everyone else seems to have Christmas sigs, but no one has Hannukah. +10 manliness points to whoever does a Kwanza sig. --20pxGuildof 15:23, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::Anyone know any Kwanza symbols? I think an unemployment check might be a tad offensive.. Lulz.. cedave buildpage]]) 16:28, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::: *rimshot* --71.229.204.25 16:29, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Lolz, I think the unemployed check would the most "lol" worthy. --20pxGuildof 17:26, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Haha. I gotta see where i can find an image of one. I've got school in 5 hours, so I'm gonna get sleep, but tomorrow I'll search google for one. cedave buildpage]]) 01:49, 21 December 2007 (EST) Happy Holidays Put your damn greetings here. Happy Holidays. --20pxGuildof 13:20, 21 December 2007 (EST) :loljew <3 — Skakid HoHoHo 14:02, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::First of all, I'm an atheist. Second of all, NPA. /Sigh, I keep filling up the Admin. --20pxGuildof 14:03, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::How was that NPA? =/ I never said jews suck, you're overreacting. — Skakid HoHoHo 14:05, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::::So what, I'll take that as an NPA. Laughing because I'm a Jew (even though I'm not) is still just as bad. We'll let Admins decide. --20pxGuildof 14:06, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::::Excuse me? I never said "lol GuildofDeals is a jew". — Skakid HoHoHo 14:08, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Well, me having a menorah and Moses on my sig is big enough. Anyway, don't hide a comment about my ban on NPA. Anyway, I think that itself is enough to catch an eye. --20pxGuildof 14:09, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Now you did. Hah! you pwnt yourself. Now surrender to the cookie maffia! And happy new christmas and good old year or whatever. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 14:15, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Thank you, pl0x. And Shen makes some beastly cookies. At least someones just saying Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas/Happy Hannukah/Happy Kwanza. --20pxGuildof 14:18, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::srsly I can't see how loljew or whatever be NPA :/ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:20, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::Fine, fine. It's just ruining my Happy Holidays section. I'll remove my bitching, say sorry, give him a hug and cookie, and walk away. --20pxGuildof 14:22, 21 December 2007 (EST) Also, I put a heart after it =) — Skakid HoHoHo 14:23, 21 December 2007 (EST) :Ok fine, sorry for being a bitch. It's a hobby of mine. Anyway, I don't see the need for reporting me for slander. It's called "defending yourself." I'm just gonna redux this section anyways. Feel free to say "loljew" again, but at least put a Happy Holidays in there. --20pxGuildof 14:25, 21 December 2007 (EST) : lul, i missed this one. --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 01:45, 22 December 2007 (EST) Happy Holidays Redux Ok, new rules * All posts must have either: Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, or Happy Kwanza. * All posts must keep moving to the right in "pyramid" fashion * Anyway who gives me a cookie gets +10 manliness/womenliness points. Happy Holidays. --20pxGuildof 14:27, 21 December 2007 (EST) : Merry winter solstice! — Skakid HoHoHo 14:29, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::Kwanza is a fake holiday, winter solsitice is more approporiate imo. No, this isnt a personal attack.Bob fregman 17:30, 21 December 2007 (EST) k now i'm past the verge of being a dick, so I'll try to resist — Skakid HoHoHo 14:30, 21 December 2007 (EST) :Lolz. Alright-sies. Anyway, congrats for the big ass cookie image. --20pxGuildof 14:31, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::Skakid sucks balls, he iz my sock - Rawrawr 14:39, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::Put this somewhere different, not in my holiday page. I don't wanna make "Happy Holidays Tres" --20pxGuildof 14:41, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::PW:NPA PW:NPA PW:NPA PW:NPA PW:NPA — Skakid HoHoHo 14:42, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::Don't spam, man. --20pxGuildof 14:43, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::::spammanmanmanman. ok — Skakid HoHoHo 14:45, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::::Fine fine fine. Just go do something productive. --20pxGuildof 14:45, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::::::skakid....stfu u spam all day long =( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:46, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Thank you, Infested, thank you. --20pxGuildof 14:47, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::so do I get a cookie now? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:48, 21 December 2007 (EST) Whining Please do it less. ty. Bob fregman 17:32, 21 December 2007 (EST) :What did I whine about? I don't want another drama-sode here. --20pxGuildof 17:35, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::NPA. If someone comes out and directly insults you or makes a blatently obvious NPA, then go on and report it. Otherwise, stop whining.Bob fregman 17:37, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::Oh be silent. What's your problem? --20pxGuildof 17:38, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::::Did you just imply that theres a problem with me? NPA.Bob fregman 17:40, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::::/Sigh, stop mocking me or I will get totally serial. --20pxGuildof 17:40, 21 December 2007 (EST) : yeh.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 00:11, 22 December 2007 (EST) NPA? first off, whats NPA, 2nd, y is it against the rules to call u a jerk? ur teh one who continued tht stupid argument long after i was proven wrong, and i even took it to my talk page, whats with tht? cant you just let it die man? did me not knowing the exact effect of Enduring Harmoney tick you off that bad?-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 23:40, 21 December 2007 (EST) :NPA = No Personal Attacks and calling someone a jerk means you are offending him and that's NPA ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:00, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::Just to clarify, offending people isn't an NPA, verbally attacking is. I could get offended at your lack of punctuation, but that doesn't mean I can call NPA on you for it. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:38, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Jerk =/= NPA especially if eets tru :P Shite faeced poomaster is NpA. XD --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 01:40, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::Calling someone a noob could also be NPA, but that's more in the range of being generally annoying IMO. All in all, if you think someone violated NPA, the LAST thing you should do is tell them to their face. Tell an admin about it, stop the discussion in question for a little bit, and for goodness' sake, don't go saying "OMG, you just violated NPA, I'm going to get you banned now!". ::Why am I talking about all this? I was just trying to point out Infested's use of the word "offending" instead of "attacking". Bleh. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:46, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::There was an interesting discussion on the official wiki on Defiant Element's talk page. It went along the lines of GWW community being overly reliant on citing NPA every time someone scraped in an insult, compared to the more pragmatic GWiki/PvXWiki admins. We should be notifying the admins on their noticeboard when conflicts arise, not attempting to return fire. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 04:33, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::::yah srsly he was explaining something to me so shush ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:16, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::::Hehe, trust me, I've seen more then my share of NPAs and false-NPAs on GWW. I would agree that people take the NPA policy too seriously there, and when I see situations that really don't need an admin to clean them up, I like to point it out. PvX has always been more relaxed about NPA, and it's a nice way to keep things. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:26, 22 December 2007 (EST) Thanx for droppin the charge Guildie :)-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 17:31, 22 December 2007 (EST) What annoys you *Unoriginality - better than failure. *SP - before nerf, even if they got one guaranteed kill they're more than breaking even. *Leader noobs - map out. GG *Low levelled people - PvE is boring, can't blame them for wanting to rush through it. *DDR - what exactly is wrong with it? If they enjoy it, great. *AoB - you just said it was overpowered. *Bad spelling - I luld. *Oranges - LOLOWNED *Stupid people - better than leaving a loophole for a lawsuit. *Lack of PvE mesmers - there's a delete button for a reason. *Boredom - go to a dance location or write an angry letter to peanut butter manufacturers. *Your internet - you deserve it for buying an Xbox. *Gangstas - well, it's supposedly a free country, is it not? *Instant Messaging - If everyone you knew was a paedophile or a nub that wanted to get laid, QQ *Journey to the North - people have alternative characters, it doesn't mean they're all stupid if they're low levels. Here is my rant about your rant, sincerely, Tycn 00:22, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Ok then: I actually enjoyed PvE, especially in a small guild where I can't get many people to do higher up PvE. DDR is annoying because it, infact, is stupid. Stupid people make lawsuits and the stereotypical American (stupid and suing). Oranges, yes, are OWNED. Gangstas, even though they can be whoever they want, it still is kinda funny. My internet, first off, Xbox 360 is the best game system out there. Cheaper than the PS3 and has the BEST SELLING MEDIA OF ALL TIME (Halo 3). Anyway, the Xbox is my brothers, not mine (I'm asking for a Wii this Xmas). Journey to the North doesn't even provide great attributes compared to a real lvl 20, and all it is is free powerleveling and good items. Unoriginality, plenty of new builds come out that are good AND original, Leader Noobs, sometimes it's annoying to map out, and I shouldn't be forced to by a stupid idiot. /catchbreath. --20pxGuildof 07:20, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::Imo, just don't pug. All non-elite missions are hero/henchable pretty easily.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 11:29, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::But extremely boring. Sometimes you need companionship, mission wise. --20pxGuildof 11:37, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::::Guild chat/friends. Tycn 18:15, 22 December 2007 (EST) Being a jerk Listen, pal. Stop antagonizing other users. On NoobPolice's page, for example, you said he personally attacked you by calling you a jerk. In this situation, I would say that's not a personal attack so much as simply stating the truth. You really need to stop giving everyone a hard time or go to Guild Wars Wiki since the way you use NPA is much like they do: all the time the second anyone punctures your ego. People on the internets are dicks, myself included. It's a fact of life. The best way to not be the subject of personal attacks is to not give them a reason for these personal attacks. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 09:00, 22 December 2007 (EST) :If you look at his Talk page, I offered admends and said that if he could just take off the "being a jerk" thing then I'd drop it. Yes, I may be a jerk, but I was just trying to appeal to the policies. --20pxGuildof 09:43, 22 December 2007 (EST) Hugs and cookies Apparently everyone needs to keep whining about me. So if you want a hug and a cookie, just sign up and I'll send my most sarcastic apologies. There, happy? --20pxGuildof 10:02, 22 December 2007 (EST) :I haven't been offended or anything, I just want a friggin' cookie. Hand it over! and none of those wussy sugar-free cookies, I need my sugar rush. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:28, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::People brought in soda yesterday to my school (I drank ~15 cups). Also, I must've eaten at least 40 candy canes. My sugar rush was unimaginable 0.o — Skakid HoHoHo 12:30, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::"And Skakid, although a great man, dies of sugar poisoning and gaseous overload" (Skakids grave). --20pxGuildof 12:33, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::::It's just bubbles, what's the worst that could happen. (great last words before head asplodes.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:50, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::::Exactly. --20pxGuildof 13:35, 22 December 2007 (EST) 1337357 Combo Ever? I wonder if Tenai's Crystals would still work on the foe. On an unrelated note, I'm curious about your Critical Touch build... what exactly does it look like? Assassin builds are a favorite of mine, and anything with Way of the Assassin in particular... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:56, 22 December 2007 (EST) :It's in my sandbox. It's one of my first builds to ever be submitted. It's kinda hard to find. Let's try this ::Ah, Plague Touch is a nice touch (no pun intended). You could probably remove Blind as a counter with that on the bar, seeing as you won't be blind for long... ::...I've been using Plague Touch to give Assassins their conditions back in AB, it's an awesome skill (especially when you hit that attribute breakpoint and give away two conditions at a time). Twisting Fangs on yourself? What's not to like? ::I've been using a variant on pretty much the same bar, except I've stopped using WotA in favor of Shattering Assault and Critical Eye. You barely notice the drop in critical hit ratio, to be honest, and it works awesomely. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:14, 22 December 2007 (EST) Get On MSN or AIM. My names for both are on my userpage. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:58, 22 December 2007 (EST) I have banned you for a day for abuse of NPA. (Which is to say, abusing the intent of the policy, not that you were verbally abusing others and thus falling into the realm of NPA.) Please don't do that here. If you insist upon it, I can point you to another site where you can feel free to give their admins (and yes, even their ArbComm admin substitute) as much of a headache as you please. -- Armond Warblade 00:03, 23 December 2007 (EST) Oh Hannukah, oh Hannukah, tis beith over-ith It was over a while ago. Didn't celebrate it, but hey. Just got sick of the menorah. How d'ya liek teh smexy new sig? --19pxGuildof 13:36, 24 December 2007 (EST) TESTING -- Guildof 13:43, 24 December 2007 (EST) Jizzelbeck. --20pxGuildof 13:46, 24 December 2007 (EST) Fixed it for you. =) — Skakid HoHoHo 13:59, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Thanks Skakid, you beith awesome. --20pxGuildof 05:54, 25 December 2007 (EST) Test 1, blue, test. --20pxGuildof 06:01, 25 December 2007 (EST) Happy Kwanzaa What? It's not a religion! -- Snakes on a Wii 17:24, 24 December 2007 (EST) :It's really ironic because the ACLU is threatening to sue, over that scandal in my above link. People usually get on to them for "persecuting" Christian displays and being part of the "War on Christmas", but they're going against state-sponsered Kwanzaa too... -- Snakes on a Wii 19:01, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Lolz. Dem Demiocraticos are gonna DESTROY AMERICANA!!!! :O. BTW, Merry Christmas. --20pxGuildof 20:07, 25 December 2007 (EST) Image:Khaaan pic.jpg Go to paint and save it to .png and upload it as one to make it appear i believe.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:07, 26 December 2007 (EST) :Thanks!!! One sec... --20pxGuildof 15:08, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::I fail, hold on.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:10, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::Try .bmp. Lord Belar 15:11, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::::I hate .bmp, but if it works. --20pxGuildof 15:12, 26 December 2007 (EST) Fixed, Image:GoDKhaan.jpg -- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:13, 26 December 2007 (EST) :Yes, you're the pwnzers. image:GoDKhaan.jpg --20pxGuildof 15:14, 26 December 2007 (EST) I copied the picture, pasted it in paint, actually saved it AS a .jpg, and uploaded it as one. I think it might've been because the file was a .bmp and you were uploading it as something different as .bmp can't be uploaded here. Oh, and it's archive time.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:16, 26 December 2007 (EST) :I did upload as .jpg, but it didn't work. Strange... maybe you have a magic pwnzers touch? --20pxGuildof 15:18, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::But is it a .jpg? If what the file actually is and what you upload it as are different it doesn't work.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:18, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::IDK, but I saved it as a .jpg from Paint. I hate Paint, but I don't got anything else. Oh well, it works now. Thanks again, reason why you should be an admin. --20pxGuildof 15:20, 26 December 2007 (EST) What does that pic even mean? =O [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:21, 26 December 2007 (EST) :Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Very famous quote when William Shatner (Captain Kirk) gets all pissy at Khan after hes stuck in a cave with what seems to be no way out. In anger he shouts "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" --20pxGuildof 15:23, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::Paint normally, if not always, saves files as bmp - I'm not even sure if it can save as jpeg. GG? 02:27, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::If you add .jpg to the end of your pics name it is saved as a jpg. Also, you can't upload .bmp's to PvX. --20pxGuildof 06:46, 27 December 2007 (EST) Archiving I'm doing it again. It's over 36KB so might as well. --20pxGuildof 11:13, 27 December 2007 (EST)